koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lucina. Fire Emblem Warriors *"That was a strong one... But let's move on to the next!" *"I'll keep fighting until I save our future!" *"Whatever the challenge, this sword will cut through." *"I must become everyone's hope." *"I must become even stronger. If I do... I can save our future!" *"I nurture this strength so I can protect everybody." *"I'm pressing onward. To change our fate!" *"Father, no! I...I can't allow this!" *"Skillfully done, as usual!" *"Excellent work, Father! I'll train harder to catch up..." *"I would expect nothing less from Dark Swordsman Owain." *"Just like you predicted! You'll have to teach me your secret." *"So this is the power of the true Hero-King? I need to get stronger..." *"Your strength is a boon to our courage!" *"What tremendous power... You really are the Tiki I know." *"Your skill as a fighter has grown." *"Thank you. But I won't slow down now!" *"To hear those words from you, Father... I'm so happy!" *"But I haven't chosen a name for it yet!" *"Thank you, Robin. I trained so hard to get here!" *"Praise from the Hero-King himself? I'm living up to the legend after all!" *"Everyone has entrusted me with their hope. I strive to do them proud!" *"That means a lot coming from you, Tiki!" *"I'm glad you think so." *"I'll become your sword!" *"I'm praying for your safety." *"I'm putting my hope in you. Do your best to fulfill it!" *"This is where the main battle is taking place? Let's get in there!" *"You really came!" *"I've seen the future, and this is not how you die! I'm on my way!" *"I'm sorry to be a burden, Father. But...I'm glad we could fight together." *"Thanks, Owain. Your presence is always reassuring." *"Perfect timing, Robin! But that's to be expected of a brilliant tactician, huh?" *"Thank you, Marth. I'll take care so you don't need to rescue me again." *"Thanks, Navarre. I could learn a thing or two from you." *"Thanks, Anna. I'll pay you back somehow!" *"I knew you'd be the one to save me!" *"Nonsense, Father. We all stumble now and again." *"Don't worry, Owain. You have saved me time and time again." *"I'll always be there for you, Robin. Now let's cut through together!" *"I just try to live up to the legend of the Hero-King Marth." *"Let me join you for training next time, and we'll call it even." *"I saw you were in danger and rushed right over." *"I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself." *"This battle will be decided here and now!" *"Good. I must stay this course." *"This strength serves more than me alone." *"I'll stop you here!" *"Father... Please forgive me for turning my blade on you." *"You would attack me, Owain? Is your sword hand controlling your actions?" *"You can predict my every move... So I won't hold back!" *"I'll try not to embarrass you too badly. Out of respect for your name." *"You're a worthy opponent through and through, Oboro. Give me your best." *"I grow stronger with each battle. I will not lose to you, Lyn!" *"Come on, then. Face me and my sword!" *"I'm not fated to lose to you, Father. I'll fight with all my heart!" *"No, Owain... A cruel fate may have made us enemies, but we must never retreat!" *"If I lose focus against you for even a moment, I've lost the fight." *"It's just my nerves, going against the Hero-King... But I'm ready!" *"If you're taking the fight this seriously... then so will I! Here I come, Oboro!" *"I look forward to clashing swords with such a skilled fighter." *"It's thanks to you I've come this far, Father." *"I hope you weren't holding back just because it's me." *"Wasn't exactly a winning tactic, was it?" *"Thank you, Marth. It was an honor to fight you." *"That was a hard-earned victory. You're a strong one, Corrin." *"Maybe we can spar off the battlefield sometime. Just for fun." *"Now, what should I do next?" Category:Quotes